Flowing Blood
by Wassermagierin
Summary: What if Itachi didn't show his CLAN's deaths to Sasuke when he used the Tsukiyomi for the second time? What if there had been more...'And their glazed eyes, staring at him."Your fault"' Team Seven, no pairings. Revised version.


I've mainly created this Oneshot because I was thinking about starting a series of Oneshots and this could be a nice prequel. I was thinking: "What if Itachi didn't only show Sasuke his clan's deaths the second time he used the Tsukiyomi on him?" and thus, this was created.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_-_-_-_-

Weak. Defenceless. Vulnerable.

Feelings he had always hated. One glance, crimson and black, had been enough. Nothing more had been needed to cause this, to cause this once again, this world of white and black and _red_, all this _red_…

But he knew it would be different this time.

He would not be able to close his eyes to escape the terror of having to relive _that day_ over and over again. But he had seen this – the red, the bodies – far too often (_Haunting him in his dreams again and again and..._) and he was too good at controlling his feelings (_or didn't have enough of them_) by now to scream and plead like he had done the first time.

So he waited, waited for the red to start flowing, for the bodies of people he had cherished to tumble to the ground lifelessly, for the _crimson_ and _black_ to become everything he knew, for…

He was in a clearing. A familiar one. Several targets adorned the area, eight in total, all of them littered with small cuts and holes where weapons had pierced them, over and over again.

Anger welled up against _him_, _him_, who dared to tarnish even more valued memories by using this place for _his_ dark jutsu. But he never stopped waiting for the bodies; for he knew they would inevitably come.

And then the bodies _did_ come, but differently than he had ever imagined.

It did not matter that he could not see any colours (_only black and white, and the red, red sky_) because his subconscious was far too happy to add them, even while the rest of his mind had not caught up to what was happening yet.

Pink and spring green, being thrown into the air, several limbs obviously broken, and hitting the ground headfirst, her neck breaking.

Yellow and ocean blue, body burnt, being pinned to a tree by several kunai, the last one going through his neck.

Silver and stormy grey, with an eye of black and red, getting a sword shoved through the left side of his chest from behind and coughing up red before the body stopped moving altogether.

And all the while, black and crimson standing right inside of the sea of red, observing him while the scene replayed over and over, each time changing the details _just a little bit_, so that it made all the difference.

And each time, just before the red was spilled, stormy grey, spring green and ocean blue met onyx black, staring accusingly, conveying only one message.

'_This…'_

'_No'_

'_All of this…'_

'_Don't'_

'…_is…'_

'_Stop it, just sto—'_

_**Your fault.**_

-_-_-_-_

Naruto did not understand what was going on. For about three seconds the fight seemed to have ended, Itachi pinning Sasuke to the wall.

Then, such an inhuman scream rang through the air that it sent his insides twisting while a shiver went down his neck.

"_**SASUKE!!!**_"

-_-_-_-_

Originally, this was written spontaneously and thrown together within twenty minutes. This has been lying around for months (and probably will lie around for several more until I finally post this), because I simply wasn't happy with how it turned out. But then, today (which is the 8th March 2009, I'd rather not know what date it will be when it is posted), I read this really amazing fanfiction focusing on colours, and it gave me enough ideas to revise this. And I am finally happy with it.

Please note that I did not change the original idea of the story, and that I simply made everything fit into the 'colour scheme' I added.

The link to said story? htt p://www. /fan_fiction/short_story/obi_shaw/xglassx

For those who did not understand what this was about, it's about the second time Itachi uses his Tsukiyomi on Sasuke. Sasuke knows that the death of his clan won't affect him anymore, since his nightmares made him relive that event far too often, but in the end, it's not his clan's deaths that he sees, but Team Seven's. I think the last part (_before_ Naruto's POV) is self-explanatory. And that's this chapters plot in a nutshell.

I used several smaller details that I hope you will pick up (tip: The colours. Especially the use of red). If you do, how about a small review to tell me what you think? ^.^

Another tip: 'Red' is usually used to refer to one thing, but there's one place where it's used a bit differently. I'd like to read your interpretations!


End file.
